


hot like a smokin' gun

by itsd33tho



Series: long live the reckless (and the brave) [2]
Category: GOT7, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brat Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Eventual Romance, Everybody is an idiot, F/M, I Love GOT7, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was listening to me and my drum by swingfly and it put me in a weird mood, Jackson is just tryna vibe but the maknaes are stepping all over his good time, Jealous Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Jinyoung has trust issues, Kim Yugyeom Being A Little Shit, Love/Hate, M/M, Mark is just having a good time, Multi, Reader is a little traumatised, Reader is human, Spy!AU, Sunshine Choi Youngjae, The Expanse, The Expanse is MENTIONED ok, all of this is impossible ok, bambam is punny, but i love that show, chaos7, i mean he bOrRoWeD, jaebum is tired of chaos7, mark is also a sweetheart ok, soulmate!AU, youngjae stole from the expanse lol, yugyeom is really cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho
Summary: You might’ve been an ED agent but you were still human as you were coming to realize with the help of your team.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Choi Youngjae/Original Female Character(s), Choi Youngjae/You, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Original Female Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Series: long live the reckless (and the brave) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	hot like a smokin' gun

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from “Me and My Drum” by Swingfly (which you can listen to during this one shot, lol. I did.)
> 
> PS. this is scifi/adventure/action/romance/(attempted) comedy, so most of this stuff is quite impossible. If it sounds like it can’t be done, you're probably correct in your assumptions. But this is all for fun and it’s entirely fiction either way (besides the use of GOT7 as characters), so. Enjoy it, if you can :)

“I’ve never done this before.” you said nervously while fiddling with your earpiece and microphone, Jinyoung squinted at you from his seat opposite you. He was fastening his parachute and vest tightly to himself, Mark, Jackson and Jaebum did the same from their seats. 

“You’ve driven a car off a building and into another one.” Jinyoung said shortly, his eyes still narrowed as he started checking his weapons. The others watched in various forms of amusement as your usually steady hands shook slightly.

“Yeah.” you agreed, tucking an extra grenade into your vest. Youngjae interrupted to tell Jackson that his suit-cam had been knocked loose, the older swearing before quickly fixing it. Jinyoung continued before Youngjae had even finished calling to Jackson.

“You’ve drop-kicked someone off of a train roof just before said train exploded.” he continued listing different mission events he read off your file (strange that he hadn’t read the one that explained your anxiety), you could tell he was frustrated with your sudden apprehension. You knew he didn’t really like you even though you had been on the same team for about four months now. Everyone else had warmed up to you, but he seemed to dislike you even more. He didn’t think you were competent (even though you’d proven you were before), he didn’t trust you (even though you proved you were loyal to a fault), you had shot him  _ once  _ (with a BB gun during  _ training _ ) _ ;  _ the list of reasons for his dislike of you were piled high. 

“Are you afraid of heights?” Youngjae asked curiously, though his gaze was still on one of his various screens.

Your face flushed with shame as a sudden laugh from the front of the plane was heard, Bambam and Yugyeom were piloting for this mission. Yugyeom was the team’s resident fly-boy, he joined the agency when he was incredibly young and passed the practice flight tests four times before he was put into a team at the age of 16. He was a lethal agent and was one of the best pilots they had ever seen, he could fly any and everything. 

Bambam had also passed the flight tests but his field was more… explosive. Youngjae was knowledgeable in all things technological and medical (and a downright genius when it came to either field), Jinyoung was their master of disguise and a damn good sniper, Jackson was their powerhouse and resident thrill-seeker (he did a lot of the riskier things along with you and Mark), Mark was the team’s assassin (he wasn’t always quiet, but in the field it was a deadly silence) he had mastered many forms of martial art and often picked his way through enemies like it was nothing; and Jaebum, well, he was the team’s leader. He was an amazing strategist and no one (besides Jinyoung) was on par with him when it came to bringing people down. All of you as a team could easily wipe out a base of bad guys, but  _ Jaebum _ , before he was the leader he had done it  _ himself _ . Just him and a few grenades and a thirst to complete the mission. 

So the shame that flooded you was understandable being surrounded by all of these amazingly talented individuals. You might’ve been an ED agent but you were still human as you were coming to realize with the help of your team. 

“You’re afraid of  _ heights _ ?” Bambam asked in amazement, Yugyeom had a slight smirk on his face but was otherwise unmoved. He had on a pair of dark aviators that made him look  _ really fucking cool,  _ his blonde hair was barely mussed from the headset he wore. 

“It’s more like... a fear of falling.” you explained weakly, pausing as a memory flashed before your eyes, you blinked and it was gone. You hurriedly tucked your handgun back into it’s holster after checking it. Bambam laughed again as Jackson shouted for him to keep his eyes on the sky (even though Yugyeom definitely had things sorted), Jinyoung snorted, eyeing you distastefully before looking away. You said nothing at his clear disgust but felt the sting of hurt anyways, you sighed and let yourself mope before your face hardened.  _ Get it together, Y/n. You’re supposed to be one of the most dangerous people on this plane and here you are whining over a little bit of airtime _ . The only sound for a few minutes was from Youngjae typing away at a keyboard while looking at the large array of monitors in his corner of the team’s plane, Yugyeom and Bambam murmured to each other up front and the rest of you checked and rechecked your gear in preparation for the jump.

Mark watched your face change and nudged your shoulder with his own, your heart warmed at the slight concern in his eyes. It was safe to say you and the eldest of GOT7 got along fairly well, you were both fairly quiet at times (though you could be as loud as Bambam when you wanted to be), he seemed to radiate calm and you found yourself drawn to it. You found that Jaebum was also calm but his was different, more authoritative, more attention drawing (as the leader tended to be, he was incredibly intimidating). But where Jaebum drew attention, Mark didn’t. He was an assassin after all, he went unseen by his enemies and often his allies, as well. When you were with him it felt like you could be unseen together, which you craved after having been under a microscope for most of your life.

You gave him a short nod to reassure him and he returned it after a moment of searching your face, you turned your head to face forwards again and found Jinyoung watching you. He had an unreadable expression on his face but he didn’t back down from your gaze, your eyes were torn from his when Youngjae announced that the plane you were going to intercept was close by, Yugyeom voiced an affirmative and you let out a hard breath through your nose before standing up. Mark stood with you as Jackson peeked over the maknae’s heads to watch. Jaebum made his way over to Youngjae, looking over his shoulder as Jinyoung made his way to the door of the jump plane. He slid it open and looked out to fix his eyes on the plane, he wouldn’t be jumping first but he was always the most cautious besides Jaebum himself. 

No, he wouldn’t be going first.  _ You  _ would. It was your plan in the first place. The original mission had been to infiltrate a container shipyard, the package was said to be in one of the containers. Long story short, the package had been moved, several times to throw off anyone trying to steal it (like your team) and instead of being shipped by boat like you had been told, it was being shipped by plane so you had to get creative. Of course, it had slipped your mind at the time but you had a certain dislike for heights. More specifically  _ falling  _ from a great height.

“Get in position.” Jaebum ordered sternly, Jackson let out a whoop of excitement and adjusted his goggles before challenging Mark and Jaebum to a game of “who can down the most assholes” (Jackson loved challenging the members to some strange game before a mission, he had challenged you to one where you had to collect as many bullet casings as you could in the middle of a firefight once). You could practically hear Jaebum roll his eyes as Bambam placed a bet on Mark. The eldest on the team heaved a sigh but didn’t say anything as Bambam cackled that Jaebum might come in a close second.

“ _ Yah, brat!  _ What about me?!” Jackson shouted indignantly, Bambam laughed again but before he could reply Yugyeom cut in.

“Youngjae hyung would get more kills than you, hyung. And he’s not even going.” he said coolly and Youngjae exploded into laughter as Jackson threw C-4 clay from a pocket of his vest at Yugyeom’s head. Bambam squawked as Jackson tossed something else at him and the plane swerved dangerously as Bambam threw himself into Yugyeom to dodge the projectile. Jaebum started shouting for them to get their shit together as Mark sighed again, though he had a small smile curling his lips. You couldn’t help the grin that came to your lips as the plane swerved again, you placed a hand on the wall to stay upright. Jaebum marched to the front of the plane to remove Jackson from the cockpit as Youngjae choked out that they were almost in position for the jump through his laughter. 

You stepped up to the door and felt Jinyoung’s eyes on you, he was waiting for a show of weakness. For you to cave and ask someone else to go first, your face fell into a fierce glare.  _ Is that what he thought of you? That you’d decide you were too scared to jump and beg him to do it? Fuck that.  _ ( _ Maybe he had read that mission report _ ,  _after all_ ).You would show him, you were a fucking  _ ED _ , if you could go through all that your old agency could throw at you, you could deal with him. And you could definitely jump out of a fucking plane.

……..

_ “Y/n, I bet on you.” Youngjae’s voice murmured from your earpiece as you jumped. _

You had wanted to smile, maybe say something back but your breath was stolen by the violent rush of wind.  _ Fuck that, indeed. _ Your heart was in your throat (and so was your stomach) and you struggled to focus, you might’ve jumped first but the others would be right behind you.  _ You can do this, you can do this. You’ve done worse, what are you even afraid of? _ You felt like Jinyoung was still watching you, waiting for you to mess up, your lip trembled and your eyes stung in a moment of weakness before you straightened your spine.  _ Get a grip.  _

“ _ Have a nice trip! See you next fall! _ ” Bambam shouted through your earpieces, you flinched at the volume before Youngjae protested the younger’s pun, saying that  _ because they didn’t trip the pun is in bad taste _ . 

“ _ Jackson hyung is tripping if he thinks he’ll get more kills than Mark or JB hyung.”  _ Yugyeom mumbled, Jinyoung snorted a second time as Jackson let out another yell of  _ Yah! Brat!  _

Jaebum audibly groaned and Mark let out a quiet giggle, you looked back up behind you to see Jackson facing the plane with a considering look on his face. Mark kicked him in the thigh before he could pull out a gun and fire off a shot at the plane, Jaebum didn’t have the energy to reprimand the maknaes for their chatter and instead let them continue their debate about  _ which puns counted and which didn’t _ . You shook your head with another grin, fully distracted from your anxiety,  _ what is up with this team?  _ Some of the fear came back as you neared the cargo plane.

Your job was to land on the plane by any means necessary and secure yourself to it using the nylon rope you had just pulled from the thick black carabiner attached to your vest. The others only had to land on the plane and make their way to you, or, if they found a way to secure themselves you only had to be there in case they fell.  _ Luckily,  _ Youngjae had thought of a new experimental device.  _ Grav boots,  _ he called them. They were based (quite literally) off of the boots in  _ The Expanse,  _ a TV show you had forced him to watch, he didn’t think he’d like it but he’d ended up leaving with more ideas for new tech than he’d had when the episode started. He didn’t know if they would work but thought it better safe than sorry when he heard your plan. Mark’s job once he was secured, was to expose a small patch of wires in the hull that he would then insert one of Youngjae’s devices into so he could infiltrate the plane’s systems and override the bay door commands.

You had two minutes approximately before you would hit the plane (you weren’t looking forward to  _ that  _ landing) so you needed to be quick, you could feel the shake in your hands but continued rigging the rope around your person. You saw Jinyoung come up beside you and you turned to him, he wasn’t glaring anymore, he looked entirely focused on the mission but you knew he was watching your every move. He reached out a hand and after pulling you to him you hurriedly rigged the rope to him as well, making sure you didn’t make eye contact and that your knots were sturdy along the way.  _ He must have jumped right after you did,  _ you thought before turning back to the plane that came roaring up beneath the five of you. 

…….

He was looking at you again. You were huddled against the roof of the cargo plane, having used the force of your landing and a tool to pierce the hull and secure the carabiner and rope to the plane. The main cargo door was along the left side of the plane a few feet in front of you, the other boys had secured themselves with their boots, marvelling at their effectiveness.  _ You didn’t understand why he was  _ **_still_ ** _ staring. _ You wanted to snap at him to quit it but decided to leave it alone, if this is what he needed to try and trust you the  _ fine.  _ But that didn’t mean you had to be happy about it.

Mark quickly got to work looking for the covered patch of wires. Once he found it, exposed it and inserted the device, he, Jackson and Jaebum slowly made their way to the cargo bay door, not wanting to be flung from the plane even though you and Jinyoung were waiting to catch them just in case. But they didn’t seem to need it. Everything was going according to plan which was strange considering the team you were with, shit always seemed to hit the fan with them.

_ Everything seems to be going swimmingly, _ you thought to yourself just as Youngjae forced the doors open from his computers. The boys made their way inside and soon there was the sound of gunfire through your earpiece, Jaebum grunted a curse and Jackson shouted in surprise.

“ _ Shit.  _ They must’ve known we were coming.” Jinyoung hissed, you mumbled your agreement as Jinyoung unfastened himself from the rope. Yugyeom swore and you could hear Youngjae frantically mumbling as Bambam quickly prepared to jump if backup was needed. But suddenly there was a body flying from the plane, two more followed it and you paused in unfastening the rope.

“ _ 3! _ ” Jackson called out, your brow furrowed and you shared a look with Jinyoung before Jackson's shout of  _ 4, now!  _ brought a laugh of disbelief tumbling from your lips.

“ _ Jackson, I don’t  _ **_care_ ** _! _ ” Jaebum shouted, the last word emphasized with a grunt of effort before he started in on a lecture about taking things seriously and how constantly talking distracted from the mission. Jinyoung scrubbed a hand down his face as Bambam suddenly interjected that  _ Jaebum hyung was only upset because he was losing _ . There was silence before Jaebum spoke up again.

“ _ 6.”  _ You laughed even louder as Jackson let out a whoop, Mark sighed  _ again _ and you couldn’t help the grin that lit up your face. Jinyoung was saying something to Youngjae but you were focused on the plethora of bodies flying out of the plane. Mark let out a quiet mutter of  _ 12,  _ causing Jackson to sputter in surprise and Yugyeom to cheer the eldest’s name. You shook your head in amusement as you finished gathering the rope, your boots holding fast to the hull of the plane.

The cargo plane shuddered with turbulence and you weren’t sure of the exact moment that Jinyoung’s boots gave out. But you remembered the surprise on his face as he was swept off his feet and into open air. And you remembered the scream of his name that tore your throat before you leapt after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was based off of that scene from the second TMNT movie. The recent ones. Also based off of the LOTR movies where Gimli and Legolas are in contest over how many orcs they killed.


End file.
